


Memories of an on-call room

by tessels18



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessels18/pseuds/tessels18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He whispers to himself one last time... "Mark".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of an on-call room

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to explicit.  
> Jacksons POV/Memories/Thoughts.

He remembers how it started... Double shifts and lonely nights was normal for Avery, many nights whilst resting in the on-call room he would stare at the bunk above him and let his mind go blank but some nights Mark would already be resting on the top bunk quietly humming to himself and Avery would just go and lay on the bottom bunk and listen to the humming. Eventually they started having conversations - about nothing really just small talk. But somewhere along the lines instead of Mark laying on the top bunk he would sit on the bottom bunk next to Avery, they would talk for as long as the quiet nights would allow them to, about the field of plastic surgery to past lovers and everytime without even realizing it they would sit just that little bit closer to eachother and as the nights went on their bodies became closer as did their friendship and they would sit there with their backs against the wall with their thighs and knees gently relaxed against eachother and their fingers entwined like it was the most natural thing of all. - But one night as Avery was telling Mark about a joke he heard earlier that day, Mark was studying Avery - the way his jaw moved when he spoke, the way his eyes sparkled even brighter when he laughed and as Mark finished studying his protégé, he gently placed his hand on Averys neck and used his thumb to tilt Averys chin towards him, Avery stopped talking and waited - he didn't know what he was waiting for but he waited patiently, silently. Mark didn't know why but he leaned in and placed his lips against Averys, their lips burned against one another and both mens eyelids fell shut and they let what ever was happening - passion, loneliness, take over. The kiss became deeper and hands started to wander, clothes got pulled off and Mark found himself on top of Avery whispering sweet nothings in his ear, Avery turned over and got on his forearms and knees but didn't whisper a word just nodded down into the mattress, Mark didn't ask questions just slowly traced his fingertips along Averys spine and down until he reached his entrance then almost painfully slowly worked him open then he pulled his fingers out and finally pushed into Averys entrance until his hips rested against Avery, it was a little painful for both men going in dry but Mark stilled his entire body until Avery adjusted but once Avery gave his silent nod, Mark grabbed his hips and got into a rhythm, Avery leaned on one of his shoulders and used his other arm to reach down and grab his leaking cock and started stroking it to the same pace Mark had set, quiet moans and jaggered breaths filled the silent room until Avery whispered Marks name as he came over his hand and onto the sheets below, once Mark heard Avery whisper his name, his hips stuttered and he filled Averys shivering body while whispering "Jackson" before they both collapsed into a pile of heavy breathing and sweating bodies. - It never happened again, once they got dressed and parted ways for the night, they never stumbled upon one another in the on-call room again, they never spoke of it and worked together like nothing had happened at all - life was normal.

So as Jackson watches Marks coffin being lowered into the ground, he thinks about what they had in the quiet nights of the on-call room, his eye's fill with tears that refuse to fall, he draws a broken breath and can almost hear Marks soft humming once more, he lets the rose he was holding roll from his hand and fall down into the open grave, he whispers to himself one last time... "Mark".


End file.
